Dos caras
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Lo tenía a su merced, ver a ese hombre viejo, podrido por dentro y cuya alma era más negra que la noche le provocaba sentimientos que no podía describir con claridad, sólo quería obtener respuestas de por qué lo abandonó, por qué fue parte de aquellos que también le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitó.


—Hola mi querido amigo Michael —Dijo Trevor, caminando de derecha a izquierda en los pasillos de una lúgubre mansión.

De Santa no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba atado a una silla, por más que intentara zafarse no podía, cuerdas duramente entrelazadas lo mantenían prisionero de un oscuro deseo. Su ropa estaba rasgada, habían líneas de sangre latentes, delgadas rayas de líquido escarlata que descendían de una profunda cortada proveniente de su pecho. Su bello rostro fue maltratado, tenía moretones, algunas aberturas en las mejillas y cortadas en los ojos, no veía con claridad.

Michael miraba con pena a Trevor, a veces acercaba su rostro con la intención de que Phillips le quitara el trozo de cinta que cerraba su boca, estaba inquieto.

—Ya, ya... Cállate Michael. Quiero preguntarte... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicionaste mi amistad? ¿Sabes lo que sufrí cuando te perdí? ¡No por nada me tatué tu nombre y una cruz en tu memoria! —T con enfado comentó, dando una bofetada a su amigo.

Hacía mucho calor, la mansión de De Santa estaba muy oscura, la luz de un pequeño foco iluminaba el cuerpo del hombre maduro.

—¿Sabes? Te sigo queriendo, por eso me niego a matarte. A lo mucho puedo torturarte, podría quitarte las uñas de tus manos una a una con unas pinzas, quizás echarte gasolina en el cuerpo y prender un fósforo para ver cómo ardes pero, tienes ese "algo" que me obliga a no hacer ninguna de las dos —Habló T, pasando su mano por el pecho de Townley.

Le quitó el trozo de cinta de la boca y accedió a que dijera sus contras.

—¡Psicópata! ¡Estás loco Trevor! ¡Estás loco hijo de...! —Y en el momento justo recordó que si decía la palabra siguiente, definitivamente iba a morir importando poco los años que pasaron juntos -o separados-.

—¿Hijo de qué, Mike? Vamos, dilo, ¿Hijo de qué? —Trevor serio preguntó, apuntando a la garganta de Michael con una cuchilla.

—Nada, nada. ¡Lo siento!, me dejé llevar Trevor, perdóname. No he sido un buen amigo, digo y hago cosas que te hieren, soy tan hipócrita, un mal hombre que nunca se ha preguntado cómo te sientes ni qué es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no me desatas y vamos por un trago? —En defensa respondió, pasaba saliva al ver que su secuestrador no apartaba el arma de su yugular, incluso parecía acercarla más.

—Eres un... un... quiero matarte, en serio, ¡Quiero matar a este cerdo traicionero!, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Mike? Ya veo, ya veo. Te gusta jugar conmigo ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres darme motivos para enojarme y... "disfrutar" lo que sale de Trevor Phillips cuando la gente le dice lo que tiene que hacer o cuando dicen que su madre es una puta? ¡Pues no! ¡No te voy a dar ese placer!

—Porque eres mi amigo a pesar del intento de homicidio latente, secuestro y allanamiento de morada, te quiero yo también — Con una gran sonrisa dijo, luciendo tranquilo, era perturbadora su mirada, esos ojos claros daban miedo.

—Ah —Trevor no supo qué decir, miraba de derecha e izquierda queriendo encontrar respuesta pero, no había nada. —Eh...

—Desátame, hablemos esto como gente civilizada. Si hubiera querido dañarte, "traicionarte" otra vez, ¿No crees que ya no estaría aquí? Francamente estoy sorprendido de tu regreso y de cómo me has encontrado...

—No mientas por favor, seguro te preguntabas si ya había muerto... Respóndeme con sinceridad Michael, ¿Te importó algo todo lo que vivimos juntos? ¿Realmente me viste con los mismos ojos con los que yo tanto te aprecié?

—...

—Responde Michael ¿Sólo me estabas utilizando? ¿Acaso aprovechaste esa ocasión en medio de la nieve para deshacerte de mí?

—No Trevor, no aproveché nada de eso, simplemente debía mantenerme oculto, yo... yo quería vivir una vida normal fuera de los robos, de tanta muerte, quería enfocarme en mis sueños —Cabizbajo respondió sin ánimo.

—Entiendo pero, ¿Olvidarte de alguien como yo? ¿Qué tanto le has dicho a tu familia sobre mí? Tu esposa me teme, tus hijos al menos pareciese que están contentos de volver a verme —A Trevor se le cortaba la voz, ya no hablaba con seriedad, ahora lo inundaba un sentimiento de lamento, sentía calor en su garganta, se le dificultaba pasar saliva, su respiración se agitaba.

—No te estaba utilizando Trevor, nunca lo hice... con esta vida quería olvidar todo lo que hice como criminal y... —De Santa no concluyó.

—Olvidar a quienes conociste ¿No es así?

—Sí... Pero mira, por alguna extraña razón nuestro destino fue volvernos a encontrar, pudimos morir en el camino pero no, estamos aquí, juntos —M trató de calmar esa situación, se sentía tenso.

—Lo supe, siempre lo supe y... sólo quería escucharlo de tu parte. Ah..., no sé explicar cómo me siento ahora, estoy... yo... Michael... Michael... Mich...

Ya no respondió, tapó su boca con ambas manos, las pasaba por su frente, tocaba su cuello, se sentía caliente, esa sensación extraña volvió más fuerte que antes. Temblaba, quería creer que sólo era una broma de pésimo gusto. Su vista se nublaba.

—Trevor... Escucha, esto no quiere decir que me importara poco lo que vivimos, quiero que sepas que esas experiencias, la adrenalina, persecuciones eternas con esos putos policías fueron lo mejor que ha sucedido en mi vida. Me gustaría compartir tiempo contigo ahora que tenemos esta oportunidad, ¿Puedes perdonarme? Por favor, es lo único que pido, tu perdón —El hombre rico con suavidad comentaba, miraba siempre directo a los ojos rojos de su acompañante.

—Sabes que sí Mickey, no puedo vivir con este rencor. Bueno, al menos ahora me siento más tranquilo sabiendo la verdad.

Procedió a desatarlo, le abrazó diciendo lo mucho que sentía haberle maltratado, que no sabía siquiera en qué pensaba, un episodio de locura que no podía entender con claridad. ¿Qué le quedaba a De Santa mas que tratar de comprender? él más que nadie sabía qué había debajo de ese hombre, de toda esa capa de mugre, de sangre, de ese loco. Townley aclaró más la idea de que él era el único que podía tranquilizar a una bestia de semejante envergadura como lo era Phillips.

Le pidió que se diera un baño y, al terminar la cena lo estaría esperando. Las cosas no salieron tan bien para M, creyó por un momento que su hora iba a llegar, que iba a morir en sus dominios a manos de un aliado como T.

El pestilente sujeto aceptó, no quería apartarse del trajeado hombre, caía adormecido en sus brazos.

De Santa se sentía muy mal por dentro, cada cosa que Phillips dijo era verdad, vivir una vida rodeada de lujos sólo era una gran cortina que tenía como objetivo olvidarse de Trevor, anhelar su muerte y cuestionarse su vida. Era un hipócrita, uno bastante descarado, el terrible mentiroso que recurría a ese arte para permanecer en un mundo terrenal.

Amanda llegó junto con Jimmy y Tracey, se sorprendieron al ver a Michael en ese estado tan deplorable, dijo que Trevor le había salvado la vida cuando unos locos lo secuestraron. Amanda no estaba tan segura de ello, prefirió aceptar eso en vez de crear algún altercado.

Quedó más sorprendida al ver a Trevor Phillips bajando las escaleras con una toalla enredada en las piernas, le preguntó a su marido qué hacía ése señor ahí, Michael decía que no se precipitara, que en vez le diera las gracias por permitirle vivir. Tracey y Jimmy se enfocaron en ir a abrazar a ese sujeto importando poco las objeciones de Amanda.

Prepararon la cena, carnes, algunas verduras cocidas, grandes botellas con soda, fue algo que todos pudieron disfrutar.


End file.
